1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of vertical posts. More specifically, this invention is used to support a mailbox.
2. Description of Related Art
Mail boxes utilize vertical stands having a bottom end in the ground and secured thereto by sand, stones or concrete. Mounted to the vertical stand is a horizontally extending shelf upon which the standard rural mailbox is mounted. The vertical stand takes a variety of configurations; however, most of the configurations include both a vertical stand and a horizontally extending shelf.
The mailbox stand is mounted adjacent the road and is often subjected to whether, vehicle impacts and vandalism. Replacement is time consuming and a bother since, in many cases, the stand is mounted to the ground.
Disclosed herein is a mailbox stand which is configured so as to provide a sturdy and durable structure, as well as aesthetically pleasing appearance. The mailbox is also easy to assemble and install.